


Страшусь, что не полюбишь

by Anonymous



Series: Puzzle [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Asperger Syndrome, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен выглядит так «нормально», и в то же время так по-дженсеновски, что сердце у Джареда пропускает удар. Он стоит с кружкой кофе в одной руке и тостом в другой, а в голове мысль: «Теперь это теперь моя жизнь».<br/>Честно говоря, это несколько ошеломляет.<br/>- Я так тебя люблю, - говорит он.<br/>- Я знаю, - отвечает Дженсен отрешенно, вписывая последнее слово в кроссворд. Он откладывает ручку, складывает газету и кладет ее на угол стола, так что край бумаги идеально совпадает с кромкой столешницы, затем перекладывает туда же ручку, точно посередине.<br/>- Нам нужно купить молока, - он встает и, едва удостоив Джареда взгляда, поднимается наверх.<br/>Джаред закрывает глаза. Адаптироваться и приспосабливаться. Вот и все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшусь, что не полюбишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fear You Won't Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221680) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



> Беты: Хельга Винтер, Araphel

Дженсен выбирается из шкафа уже после того, как стемнело. Суставы хрустят, когда он распрямляется. Болит пятая точка, в которую впечатывались его туфли. Волосы и нос забиты пылью. Под ногтями грязь с половиц. Кожа на лице онемела, от высохших слез остались клейкие дорожки. Веки отяжелели.

\------

Шум в голове, наконец, утих. Нет ощущения, что под кожей копошатся муравьи, стараясь выбраться наружу. Сердце с галопа замедлилось до легкой трусцы.

Он забыл, что заставило его потерять контроль. Что-то, что Джаред сказал? Сделал? Тогда это показалось принципиальным, но теперь не вспомнить, в чем же было дело. Все затерялось в вихре гнева, паники и непонимания.

Он только помнит, как на секунду пожалел, что повстречал Джареда Тристана Падалеки, потому что Джаред Падалеки - единственный человек, из-за кого Дженсен чувствует такое. Ненавидит собственную сущность, завидует тому, каким ему не быть, злится на всякую бессмысленную ерунду. Боится за все, что у него есть и что он может потерять. Так боится!

Он разглаживает складки на одежде, проводит рукой по волосам. Массирует лицо, чтобы смягчить кожу. Нерешительно подходит к двери и поворачивает ручку.

Иногда Джаред ждет его снаружи, опираясь спиной о стену и вытянув длинные ноги поперек коридора, с книгой в руке и бутылкой пива рядом. Тщательно стерев с лица какое-либо выражение, он встает, стараясь определить настроение Дженсена. Потом обнимает или просто легко целует, дотрагиваясь до лица Дженсена, и тихо обращается: «Эй?» или «Ты как?», или просто «Я оставил кусочек пиццы».

Дженсен открывает дверь. В коридоре пустота. Безмолвие. Осуждение. Дженсен чувствует, как внутри все сжимается. В тревожном напряжении он обходит слишком тихий дом. Комнату за комнатой.

Джареда он находит спящим в их постели. Тот прикрывает рукой глаза, губы плотно сжаты.

Дженсен тихо стоит, наблюдая. Зависает в ожидании. Колеблется. Взгляд его падает на полоску голой кожи - футболка Джареда задралась и обнажила пушистую дорожку волос, скрывающуюся за поясом джинсов. Дженсен поджимает губы. Закусывает нижнюю губу справа и тянет ее до тех пор, пока она не выскальзывает. Кивает сам себе. Затем заползает в постель и берется за молнию джинсов Джареда.

При оргазме высвобождается нейрогормон окситоцин, который снижает тревожность, вызывает чувство удовлетворенности, спокойствия, безопасности, а также повышает сопереживание - все это поможет смягчить Джареда.

К тому же, когда во рту член, уменьшается вероятность ляпнуть что-нибудь, от чего снова разгорится ссора.

Часом позже Дженсен практически лежит на Джареде и пытается выровнять дыхание.

Вопреки опасениям, при пробуждении Джаред не сердился. Хотя был удивлен и смущен, судя по тому, что все время повторял «Что? Дженсен… Что ты?..» пока Дженсен не завладел его ртом. После этого он стал довольным. И оценил предложенное. О чем свидетельствовала приятная боль в анусе. «Тебе обязательно так его называть? – проворчал Джаред однажды вскоре после того, как они начали спать вместе. – Это звучит так… неловко». Дженсен не понимает почему, но постарался запомнить и использовать в речи слова Джареда - несмотря на то, что слово «зад» кажется ему совсем неподходящим, особенно если вспомнить, сколько раз его обзывали задницей безо всякой уважительной причины.

Джаред обнимает Дженсена, притягивая его ближе. Дженсен закрывает глаза. Тяжелое дыхание сменяется неглубокими, осторожными вдохами, пока он изо всех сил старается лежать спокойно. Должно быть, в его теле при оргазмах выброс окситоцина меньше, чем у нормальных людей, и имеющихся чувства спокойствия, безопасности и удовлетворенности ему недостаточно, чтобы пережить эту стадию.

Джареду нравится обниматься. Он считает, что объятия так же важны, как и секс. Иногда даже предпочитает объятия сексу. Для Дженсена объятия больше похожи на удушение. Но он любит Джареда и поэтому старается, старается как только может. И постепенно совершенствуется в посткоитальных объятиях. Он уже вытерпел сорок секунд из запланированных шестидесяти.

Пятьдесят две секунды спустя он резко отстраняется и встает с постели, чтобы почистить зубы. Вздох Джареда позади заставляет его споткнуться.

Он старается. Старается изо всех сил. Джаред не понимает – каково это. Как чье-то прикосновение в одно мгновение может приносить утешение и поддержку, а в следующее – душить, как будто тысяча жадных рук шарят по коже, хватают, подминают. У него не получается выносить это долго.

К его возвращению Джаред уже натянул одеяло на грудь и лежит с закрытыми глазами, футболка валяется измятая на полу.

Дженсен поднимает ее и относит в ванную, в корзину для грязного белья. Бормочет себе под нос «Почисть зубы», чтобы сдержаться и не сказать громко. Джаред – взрослый человек, если он хочет остаться с гнилыми зубами, потому что ему лень встать и почистить их после секса, это его дело. Ну, или так говорит сам Джаред. Даже если именно Дженсену приходится терпеть на утро его дыхание.

Дженсен проскальзывает под одеяло, ложится на спину, закрывает глаза. Считает секунды до момента, после которого его «Спокойной ночи» не будет звучать пренебрежительно. Больше, чем пятнадцать, но меньше, чем шестьдесят пять, или Джаред подумает, что что-то не так. Он всегда находил этот ритуал бессмысленным. Если бы он желал Джареду плохой ночи, об этом стоило бы сообщить, но у Джареда нет причин считать, что Дженсен передумал с предыдущего раза. Или с пред-предыдущего. Смешно, сколько времени люди тратят на повторение уже известного.

И когда он приходит к выводу, что уже пора, он слышит, как Джаред поворачивает к нему голову на подушке и меняет позу, кровать проминается от его веса. Через пару секунд брови Дженсена касаются пальцы, размазывая оставшиеся на виске капли пота. Бровь дергается, но ему удается сохранить неподвижность и не отпрянуть от неожиданного прикосновения. Сам виноват. Если бы не закрыл глаза, успел бы увидеть.

\- Я правда люблю тебя, - тихо говорит Джаред.

Дженсен согласно хмыкает. Он знает. Джаред твердит ему об этом постоянно. Дженсен не знает почему, можно подумать, он бы забыл.

В конце концов Джаред убирает руку, но только для того, чтобы переместить ее Дженсену на грудь.

\- Прости за то, что было раньше, - Джаред делает паузу. Дженсен слышит, как Джаред покусывает губу. – Я не хотел… сделать… что бы я ни сделал. Мне жаль.

Дженсен втягивает воздух и медленно его выдыхает. Так это не его вина. Что бы там ни случилось.

\- Ладно, - с облегчением говорит он.  
\- Ладно? – повторяет Джаред.  
\- Да.  
Джаред выдыхает. Его рука тяжело лежит на груди у Дженсена.  
\- Ладно, - он целует Дженсена в висок. – Ты потрясающий, знаешь?

Дженсен распахивает глаза и опасливо смотрит на Джареда.  
\- У нас уже был секс, - указывает он, не зная точно, к чему тот ведет. В голове у него все еще мутно после оргазмов. – Много раз.

Джаред тихо смеется.  
\- Я говорил не о сексе. Я о… тебе. По-моему, ты потрясающий.

Дженсен не понимает, что такого потрясающего в том, чтобы быть асоциальным невротиком, но спорить после секса кажется неконструктивным, так что он не возражает.  
\- Ладно, - он зевает, – спокойной ночи.

Джареда медлит, а потом убирает руку с его груди:  
\- Сладких снов.

Дженсен снова хмыкает, он уже почти спит.

\-------

Уставившись в потолок, Джаред по-совиному моргает от света, струящегося сквозь шторы; через некоторое время он зевает и потирает рукой лицо. Во рту до сих пор ощущается вкус Дженсена, вкус, за ночь ставший кислым, но все равно узнаваемый. Странным образом это успокаивает. Джаред тянется к тумбочке за своими часами, смотрит время. Десять. Хм. Неудивительно, что он чувствует себя потерянным.

Сон по выходным допоздна остался в прошлом после того, как он съехал от родителей и завел собственных собак. Он не возражал, наоборот, предпочитал вставать пораньше, но все-таки было бы приятно время от времени поспать лишнюю пару часиков. Одно из преимуществ совместной жизни с тем, кто встает рано, – партнер не против выпускать собак на задний двор, если тебе самому лень подняться с постели.

Джаред смотрит на пустое место рядом. С другой стороны, было бы еще приятнее провести эти несколько часов в обнимку с Дженсеном.

Он понимает, правда. Полностью уважает потребность Дженсена в расписании при любых обстоятельствах. Но иногда ему все-таки досадно оттого, что они не могут провести воскресное утро, как другие пары. Спать допоздна, валяться в постели, заниматься любовью…

Он прогоняет эти мысли, прежде чем они успевают свернуть не туда. Он с самого начала знал, на что подписывается. Это просто вопрос притирки, подлаживания под причуды другого, как у всех пар. Он уверен, что Дженсен борется со множеством своих привычек, а ведь ему гораздо тяжелее приспособиться к изменениям, и поэтому Джаред чувствует, что не имеет права на жалобы. Да он и не жалуется. Тут что-то… другое. Вот и все.

Он встает, чистит зубы, наскоро принимает душ, одевается и спускается на первый этаж. Дженсен - на своем обычном месте за кухонным столом, на носу у него очки, чашка кофе остывает рядом, а он методично заполняет кроссворды. Сначала по вертикали, потом по горизонтали, потом наискосок, снизу вверх.

\- Доброе утро, - Джаред проходит позади Дженсена и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. От Дженсена пахнет шампунем, мылом и слегка - кремом для бритья. Щека у него гладкая, как попка младенца - только в выходные ему позволено сбрить щетину Дина.

Сам Джаред небрит и наслаждается временной свободой от необходимости поддерживать юный вид Сэма. Ему нравится, как меняется их внешность: от Дина и Сэма к Дженсену и Джареду. Это помогает сохранять границу между реальной и выдуманной жизнью.

Дженсен, поглощенный кроссвордом, что-то мычит в ответ. Джаред проглядывает подсказки, но ему хватает опыта не предлагать ответы. Вместо этого он наливает кофе себе и, не спрашивая, доливает чашку Дженсену. Судя по скорости, с которой тот барабанит ручкой по газете, он уже выпил одну или две, но Дженсен настаивает, что нуждается в кофеине, чтобы думать. В любом случае, после того, как Джаред закончит завтракать, они на несколько часов покинут дом, это его несколько «протрезвит».

Пока Джаред перемещается по кухне - делая тосты, наливая себе апельсиновый сок, нарезая яблоко, – он продолжает посматривать на Дженсена, наблюдая, как тот работает.

Лицо Дженсена по большей части невыразительно, хотя время от времени по нему проходит небольшая судорога: дернется бровь, нос или губы… потом оно снова разглаживается, и Дженсен вписывает нужную букву в каждую клеточку. Волосы у него тщательно причесаны, разделены на пробор и приглажены. Джареду больше нравится стиль Дина, но, очевидно, так Дженсена научила причесываться мать перед походом в церковь, и ему тяжело отказаться от этой привычки, хотя он забросил посещение воскресной службы много лет назад. Он одет как обычно по выходным: в старые разношенные джинсы и голубую футболку, которую ему подарила сестра на прошлое Рождество. Надпись на футболке «Я не мизантроп, просто у меня недружественный интерфейс», всегда заставляет Джареда улыбнуться, пусть и чуть горько.

Дженсен выглядит так «нормально», и в то же время так по-дженсеновски, что сердце у Джареда пропускает удар. Он стоит с кружкой кофе в одной руке и тостом в другой, а в голове мысль: «Теперь это теперь моя жизнь».

По правде говоря, это несколько ошеломляет.

\- Я так тебя люблю, - говорит он.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Дженсен рассеянно, вписывая последнее слово. Он откладывает ручку, складывает газету и кладет ее на угол стола, так что край бумаги идеально совпадает с краем столешницы, затем перекладывает туда же ручку, точно посередине.  
\- Нам нужно купить молока, - он встает и, едва удостоив Джареда взгляда, поднимается наверх.

Джаред закрывает глаза. Адаптация и приспособление, да.

\-------

\- Возмутительно, - у Дженсена от раздражения даже зубы стучат, - дай трубку, мне надо позвонить Сэре.

\- Ты же не будешь звонить Сэре в девять вечера в воскресенье и ругаться по поводу сценария, – в голосе Джареда звучит удивление. – Да и что тут возмутительного? – добавляет он, заглядывая через плечо Дженсена в текст, обдавая его шею теплым дыханием.

Челюсть подрагивает, но Дженсен умудряется не стряхнуть Джареда. Пока.

Вместо этого он сосредотачивает свое раздражение на сценарии:  
\- Машина! Ее расплющил гребаный грузовик, и они считают, что Дин сможет восстановить ее за месяц? В одиночку? Бред. Совершенно нереально. Телефон. Дай мне телефон.  
\- Нет, - Джаред тверд, - Дженсен, брось, это же фантастика.

Дженсен начинает спорить, но Джаред просто целует его в щеку и прижимается лицом к шее. Щетина царапает кожу. Дженсен старается не раздражаться, что Джаред никогда не бреется по выходным, но не может не чувствовать досады. У мужчины должна быть либо нормальная борода, либо не быть никакой. А не что-то среднее.

Если, конечно, он не Дин Винчестер, чьи создатели считают, что пятичасовая щетина выглядит очень круто. Она не бывает постоянной! И если бы даже была (но никогда не будет!), волосы ведь не прекращают расти. Есть разница между невежеством и обычной глупостью, и вечная щетина - это явно второй случай, но, сколько бы он ни пытался это объяснить, никто его не слушал.

Небритость не придает Джареду крутой вид, он просто начинает казаться лентяем.

\- Ты такой милый, когда заботишься о технической стороне дела, - совершенно неправильно понимает выражение его лица Джаред.  
\- Я не милый, я привлекательный, - поправляет его Дженсен. – Трубку.  
\- Давай я лучше тебе отсосу?

Дженсен хмурится:  
\- Как это поможет исправить сценарий?

По лицу Джареда проходит непонятная тень, но потом он улыбается:  
\- Решил, это отвлечет тебя настолько, что ты забудешь про сценарий.  
\- Про минеты только говорят, что они крышесносные, - отмечает Дженсен, - но это просто фигура речи, они не сводят с ума.

Джаред моргает. Глубоко вздыхает, улыбается:  
\- Ну ладно, - и выходит из комнаты.

Через десять минут до Дженсена доходит, что Джаред не пошел за телефоном. Еще через пять – что дело, похоже, было в их разговоре. Но сколько ни ломает себе голову, никак не может сообразить, что он сказал не так на этот раз.

Дженсен откладывает сценарий, как обычно, весь в красных каракулях, и идет на поиски своего нелогичного бойфренда.

\- Джаред?

В кухне его нет, в ванной тоже.

Дженсен мрачнеет. В доме тихо. Джаред ведь не отправился бы спать в это время? Это нецелесообразно.

Он поднимается по лестнице, минуя Сэди, разлегшуюся на площадке. Она поднимает на него сонные глаза и со вздохом снова укладывает голову на лапы. В старой спальне Джареда, той, где он ночевал, пока они не стали спать вместе, дверь закрыта неплотно, осталась узкая щель. Дженсен слышит, как Джаред что-то бормочет, и уже готов войти и спросить, не с Сэрой ли про сценарий тот разговаривает, когда разбирает в бормотании свое имя.

\- Я знал, что будет нелегко, но… Я беспокоился о серьезных вещах, понимаешь?.. Вспышки гнева, срывы, или то, что его действительно многое напрягает. Ну и... как избавляться от метафор, а то я, похоже, часто несу всякую ерунду.

Он смеется, но это не веселый смех. Похоже на... «Дженсен, давай свалим отсюда? Прямо сейчас». (Два месяца назад. Бар. Какие-то парни свистели и смеялись. Обзывали их бойфрендами. А ведь они ими и были, так что Дженсен не понимал, почему Джаред так расстроился. И не успели они войти в дом, как Джаред прижал Дженсена к двери и начал целовать. Они трахнулись прямо там, в прихожей, и Дженсен совсем забыл об этом случае в баре. До нынешнего момента).

\- Просто я никогда не думал, каково будет мне. Что я буду чувствовать. Я не знаю, как мне… - Джаред громко вздыхает. – Он мне никогда ничего не говорит. Я знаю, что ему не все равно, он почти признался мне в любви, когда мы сошлись, но... Это было восемь месяцев назад! Что, если он передумал? Да нет, вряд ли он передумал, я просто говорю - если бы это случилось, он бы мне сказал? - Он снова вздыхает, выслушивает реплику собеседницы. - Осталось только съехать… Черт, Сэнди, меня это просто убьет.

Джаред умолкает, слышно только его дыхание и женский голос в трубке.

Дженсен стоит в коридоре, быстро моргая, впившись зубами в нижнюю губу. Он делает шаг назад, снова вперед, затем разворачивается и устремляется в главную спальню, на полпути передумывает и сбегает по ступенькам. Сэди, подняв брови, наблюдает, потом медленно встает и трусит за ним через дом и на задний двор.

Дженсен присаживается на крыльцо. Сердце бьется так часто, что кружится голова.

Джаред съезжает. Оставляет его. Бросает.

Он понятия не имеет что делать. Как сделать Джареда счастливым. Как заставить его остаться. Сэди кладет голову ему на колени, смотрит проникновенно. Дженсен рассеянно почесывает ее за ушами, и она довольно поскуливает.

\- Не хочу, чтобы он уезжал, - говорит он ей. Она лижет ему руку. – Просто не хочу, чтобы он бросил меня, и все.

Очень-очень больно в груди.

\- Господи, Джен. Сколько ты здесь просидел? – спрашивает Джаред, и голос его звучит обеспокоенно. Он опускается на крыльцо рядом с Дженсеном и крепко его обнимает своими длиннющими руками. – Черт, да ты замерз.

Дженсен заставляет себя расслабиться, несмотря на то, что сердце стучит как бешеное. Джареду нравится обниматься. Дженсен мысленно переставляет объятия на верхнюю строчку списка вещей, которые доставляют Джареду радость.

\- Эй, - Джаред тыкается носом Дженсену в щеку, - все нормально?  
\- Что может быть ненормально? – отвечает Дженсен, потому что а) сказать «да» означает солгать, б) он хочет знать, что, на взгляд Джареда, не так. С ним. С ними. Почему он уезжает? Что я сделал? Скажи мне, как все исправить.

\- Ничего, просто что-то ты притих.  
\- Я никогда ничего не говорю, – эхом откликается Дженсен, хотя не понимает, как это. Он как раз наоборот думал, что слишком много болтает.

Джаред подается назад и смотрит на него. Он улыбается, как будто происходит что-то смешное. Может быть, и так. Может быть, это одна из тех вещей, которых Дженсен не понимает.

\- Ты мне все уши прожжужал сегодня утром, доказывая, почему мы должны забыть об Аламо.

Ну вот, теперь он еще больше запутался. Может быть, Джаред считает, что он говорит только о вещах, которые никому не интересны? Что он никогда не говорит ничего важного, ничего интересного? Он об этом?

\- Прости. Я говорил тебе, что надо меня затыкать. Я буду продолжать говорить, пока ты мне не скажешь заткнуться. Почему ты, мать твою, просто не велел мне заткнуться?!

Улыбка Джареда пропадает:  
\- Я не это имел в виду. Мне нравятся тебя слушать.

Дженсен закрывает глаза. Он уже почти на грани. Хочется визжать и вопить и кидаться чем попало, пока хаос в голове не уляжется, и он снова не сможет мыслить ясно. Но это он делал вчера – по причине, которую не может вспомнить, и теперь Джаред уходит.

\- Прости, - бормочет он. – Я что-то... что-то не то...  
\- Ничего страшного, - Джаред совсем отодвигается, и между ними образуется пространство в несколько дюймов. – Так лучше?

Дженсен осторожно открывает глаза. Кивает:  
\- Извини. Слишком много мыслей в голове. Извини.  
\- Ничего страшного, - повторяет Джаред. Теперь он выглядит более встревоженным. – Хватит извиняться. Тебе чем-то помочь?

Да, думает Дженсен. Обещай, что не бросишь меня.

Он качает головой:  
\- Мне не нужна твоя забота.

Ты мне нужен не из-за этого, - подразумевает он, но не может объяснить точно, что конкретно ему требуется от Джареда. Тут столько всего: любовь, секс, дружба - всё. Не оставлять. Просто находиться рядом, всегда.

Джаред смотрит на него:  
\- Мне нравится о тебе заботиться.

Между бровей у него морщинка, и уголки губ опущены вниз. Говорит тихо. Это значит, что ему больно. Что означает, что Дженсен понял все неправильно. Опять.

\- Прости, - говорит Дженсен.

Все так непонятно. Почему люди такие ужасно непонятные?

\- Прости.  
\- Не изви… - Джаред останавливается и вздыхает, – неважно. Пойдем домой? Ты даже без свитера.

Дженсен послушно вскакивает на ноги и возвращается в дом. Только жалобное повизгивание Сэди заставляет его обернуться и осознать, что Джаред еще снаружи, смотрит на него через стеклянную дверь. Секундное молчание, Джаред открывает дверь и входит внутрь. Он выглядит… удивленным? Усталым? Раздраженным? Дженсен не понимает.

\- В следующий раз не закрывай дверь у меня перед носом, хорошо? – натянуто улыбается Джаред.

О.

\- Я не хотел. – Кожа чешется. – Я не.. я не собирался. Я не…  
Блин.

Он бьет себя по виску, пока ситуация совсем не вышла из-под контроля. От этого немного больно и всегда вздрагивают окружающие, но, по крайней мере, у него получается заткнуться. Он успевает сделать два удара, прежде чем Джаред хватает его за запястье, отводит руку и целует в висок.

\- Перестань. Все нормально, - он целует Дженсена снова, на этот раз – в губы, легко и тепло. - Не волнуйся. Просто… надень свитер, ты дрожишь.

Дженсен надевает свитер. Садится на диван, по просьбе Джареда подвигается ближе. Отзеркаливает его улыбку, отвечает на поцелуи. Ищет, что бы такое сказать. Что-нибудь важное. Ничего не находит и застывает, уставившись в телевизор.

На канале Дискавери - документальный фильм об акулах. Передачи идут третий день. Дженсен потерял интерес уже через два часа после начала, но все равно смотрит, когда бы Джаред ни включил телевизор, потому что тому нравятся акулы, а Дженсен предпочтет поскучать рядом с Джаредом, чем смотреть что-нибудь интересное без него.

Джаред рассеянно поглаживает Дженсену шею. Через некоторое время Сэди пристраивается рядом и кладет голову на колено Джареду. Тот начинает почесывать ее за ушами свободной рукой так же, как ласкает Дженсена.

Сэди поднимает глаза, и они встречаются с Дженсеном взглядами.

Он неловко меняет позу. Она ошибается.

Между ними ничего общего. Он не питомец, постоянно ищущий одобрения хозяина. Что бы там ни подразумевала нынешняя ситуация.

\-------

Обычно, когда Дженсену нужны ответы, он не утруждает себя обращением к людям, а сразу зарывается в книги.

У него есть чуть ли не все книги о синдроме Аспергера, большая часть - стараниями матери. Некоторые из них он знает наизусть, некоторые едва ли открыл хоть раз.

После того, как он начал работать с Джаредом, мама стала присылать ему книги о взаимоотношениях, хотя он сказал ей про Джареда только, что тот высокий, милый и часто сбивает Дженсена с толку. Кажется, она сообразила все раньше его самого, несмотря на то, что его замешательство было связано не с тем, что происходит у него в голове, а с тем, что – в сердце.

Он пролистал книги, но почти все они были обращены к нейротипикам, как будто, когда дело доходит до отношений аспи/нейротипик, ответы нужны только им. Десятки глав с описанием проблем, которыми чревато его поведение, и объяснениями, как бедному нейротипику научиться иметь дело со своим сложным партнером. Дженсен был так разочарован, что продолжать уже не смог, и книги отправились обратно на полку.

Он прекрасно осознает, что с ним, вопрос не в этом. Не синдром Аспергера определяет его личность, по крайней мере, не больше, чем гомосексуальность или работа актером, техасское происхождение, высокий рост или внешность. Он больше, чем сумма разных характеристик. У него свои особенности, привычки и чувства, как у любого другого. Как у «нормальных» людей. В первую очередь, это его личность, он сам, Дженсен. Так что, хотя присланные мамой книги и полезны, они все равно выводят его из себя. Сильно. Все эти обобщения, как будто… он относится к какой-то породе, подлежащей классификации профессионалами, хотя на практике они сами ничего не смыслят в том, что творится у него в голове. Ему хочется написать авторам этих книг длинные письма и четко разъяснить им их заблуждения. Единственные книги, в которых, на его взгляд, есть хоть доля правды, написаны такими же, как он.

Но если Дженсен хочет, чтобы Джаред остался, ему нужно понять, что нормальные люди, такие как Джаред, ожидают от отношений. Затем постараться понять, как он может оправдать эти ожидания. Он отличный актер и должен суметь сыграть роль идеального бойфренда.

Конечно, здесь нет сценария, нет расписанного сюжета, нет декораций, только синий экран, и ему придется играть с приверженцем импровизаций. Импровизаций в каждой. Гребаной. Реплике.

Дженсен делает вдох. Медленно выдыхает. Успокоиться. Не паниковать. Он сможет.

Вынимает книги, посвященные отношениям, и раскладывает их на кухонном столе. Берет линейку, тетрадь, карандаш и маркер. И очень большую чашку кофе. Джареда не будет дома еще как минимум два часа. Этого должно хватить.

Час и сорок пять минут спустя он возвращает книги на полку, руки дрожат от волнения. Конспект, который он составил, выучен, порван на клочки, и обрывки спрятаны под молочными пакетами в мусорном ведре. Не то чтобы от этих заметок было много пользы.

Он ошибался. Он не может.

Он не осознавал, что людям нужно столько всего. Что они так мелочны, инфантильны и просто смешны. А еще говорят, что с ним сложно! Чудо, что нейротипики вообще женятся. Кто может соответствовать всем этим ожиданиям?

При мысли о том, сколько всего он сделал неправильно за эти восемь месяцев, сердце панически пускается вскачь.

Теперь все стало на свои места. Конечно, Джаред уходит. Единственная загадка – почему он не ушел раньше? По всей вероятности, из жалости. Вот причина, по которой люди имеют дело с Дженсеном. Это, да плюс любопытство. Всегда стараются понять, как работают его жалкие мозги.

Конечно, еще Джаред получает секс. По крайней мере, это область, где Дженсен вполне справляется. То есть он так думает. Джаред не жаловался. Не то чтобы книги вдавались в подробности секса между нейротипиками и аспи. По большей части, в них говорится о важности секса для успеха в отношениях. Очевидно, многих аспи секс интересует слабо. Они находят его некомфортным, невыносимым стрессовым фактором. Почти болезненной сенсорной перегрузкой. Похоже, стоит порадоваться, что в дополнение ко всем остальным проблемам у него нет еще и этой.

Дженсену нравится секс. И всегда нравился. Сначала – как средство расслабиться, потом ему стало любопытно, и он начал читать о всяких разновидностях секса, которые можно попробовать, особенно, если есть партнер. Или несколько.

У него никогда не было нескольких сразу; если честно, достаточно сложно найти хотя бы одного. Если бы ему захотелось что-то такое попробовать... раз у него сейчас есть бойфренд, он был бы уже на шаг ближе к цели. Но ему не нужно ничего сверх уже имеющегося. Ему нужен только Джаред. Ему нужно просто сохранить Джареда.

Его первая вылазка в мир свиданий оказалась катастрофической. Закончилась она в кабинете директора школы. Родители сидели по бокам от него и, бледные и измученные, пытались объяснить ему, что есть некоторые вещи, которых просто не делают. Особенно, если тебе всего пятнадцать. Дженсен до сих пор не знал, что их приводило в большее смятение: тот факт, что он приставал к своему учителю математики или что учитель был мужчиной.

\- Сынок, в твоем классе столько симпатичных девочек, - сказал отец. Губы поджаты, челюсть напряжена – именно так он выглядел, когда находил Дженсена особенно трудным. – Разве они тебе не нравятся?

Дженсен кивнул:  
\- Нравятся, - отец было выдохнул облегченно, но Дженсен тут же продолжил:  
\- Но я не хочу заниматься сексом с ними. Меня не интересует грудь. Меня привлекают мышцы. И пенисы.  
\- Тебе всего пятнадцать! Ты не можешь знать наверняка…  
\- Алан, он гей, - вздохнула мать, - оставь.

Она прижала ладонь к щеке Дженсена и улыбнулась, когда он автоматически потянулся к ней. Рука матери всегда приносила ему утешение. Такая мягкая и теплая.

\- Все хорошо, милый. Мы поняли. Просто, наверное, не ожидали, что это случится так скоро. Но теперь… - ее лицо стало серьезным, она отодвинулась и выпрямилась. – Поговорим о правилах дома.

Правила принесли разочарование, они не соответствовали логике.

Никакого секса до восемнадцати, хотя его пенис уже прекрасно функционирует, и последние три года Дженсен занимался самоудовлетворением.

\- Это закон, - твердо заявляет отец. – Ты не будешь нарушать закон, Дженсен.  
\- Тогда почему Джош занимался сексом со своими подружками в шестнадцать?  
\- Это другое. Хотя и нарушает закон, – неохотно признал отец, – но другое.

Вообще-то, многое из того, что касалось свиданий с парнями, было «другим». Очевидно, его сексуальность была «частной» и «не для афиширования». Что значило: не целоваться, не держаться за руки на публике, не рассказывать незнакомцам о том, что ему нравятся парни.

\- Не все терпимы к такому, - вид у матери был очень серьезный. - Некоторые люди… могут оказаться настроенными враждебно, проявлять злобу и жестокость. Так что не рассказывай никому, до тех пор, пока не будешь полностью уверен, что это твои настоящие друзья. Ты понимаешь, о чем я, Дженсен?

Дженсен кивнул. Он уже знал, что не всякий, кто разговаривает с ним, - настоящий друг. Некоторые просто притворялись и потом злословили или насмехались за его спиной.

Отец вдруг поднялся и подошел к окну, уставился в темноту.

\- Тебе в жизни и правда досталась не лучшая доля, да, сынок? – произнес он через некоторое время. А когда оглянулся, он улыбался – улыбкой, которая означает, что ему грустно, но он не хочет, чтобы Дженсен об этом знал.

Дженсен пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ, хотя и не понимал, что имел в виду отец. Не лучшая доля - чего?

После этого он потерял интерес к сексу, раз уж все равно предстоит ждать три года. Так что он не возвращался к этому вопросу, пока в старших классах не пошёл в драмкружок, где снова занялся этой темой, на этот раз со значительно большим успехом.

Судя по всему, притворяясь кем-то другим, он становился в чужих глазах привлекательней, чем когда был просто собой.

Той весной ему исполнялось восемнадцать, и за месяц он лишился девственности во всех возможных смыслах. Ему дрочили в раздевалке, делали минет в маленькой комнатке рядом с ней. Неуклюже он продрался сквозь собственно половой акт в спальне помощника режиссера наверху, пока в гостиной под ними остальная труппа отмечала премьеру.

Вопреки ожиданиям, особенной боли не было, да и чего-либо другого тоже. Позже он оценил преимущество знакомства с анальным сексом при помощи партнера, который не был щедро одарен природой, но очень скоро начал искать что-нибудь посолиднее. Он нашел это «что-нибудь» в штанах все того же учителя математики, чьи моральные устои, очевидно, пошатнулись к моменту, как Дженсен закончил школу. Выяснилось, что размер действительно имеет значение. Большое. Неудивительно, что ему так нравится секс с Джаредом.

Он не знает, почему ему было проще найти себе сексуальных партнеров, чем большинству аспи. Ну, во-первых, он хороший актер. В кино и сериалах ему попадалось множество героев-бабников, чьи приемчики он сумел выучить и затем использовать при знакомстве с мужчинами. Хотя, возможно, дело облегчило то, что он гей. Очевидно, что когда дело доходит до секса, с девушками все гораздо сложнее. Например, для секса им обычно нужна эмоциональная связь, желательно с романтикой, с обещаниями и обязательствами, связь, установившаяся после соответствующего периода свиданий, за время которого определяется совместимость партнеров. Вот где сложности!

С парнями, как правило, было просто - как только Дженсен настроил свой гей-радар. Симпатичное личико Дженсена и явное приглашение – больше для реакции ничего не требовалось. Романтика не входила в уравнение, что Дженсен что очень ценил. Иметь дело с людьми и без того было достаточно сложно. Очень долго он думал, что, наверное, вообще не способен на романтическую любовь. Чувствовать физическое влечение – да. Интеллектуальный интерес – да. Заботиться о ком-то и искать их одобрения (хотя это, скорее, относилось к семье) – да. Испытывать все это по отношению к одному и тому же человеку? Не может быть.

До Джареда. Встретив Джареда, он вдруг понял, по крайней мере, до некоторой степени, о чем поется во всех этих нелогичных песенках про любовь. Тех, где про распускающееся сердце, чувство полета, бабочек в животе и о том, как в море других людей видишь одного-единственного. Все эти физически невозможные вещи, которые он считал выдумками, внезапно обрели смысл.

Это было откровение. В конце концов, он оказался способным на любовь. Влюбился. Полюбил Джареда.

Как и тогда, эта мысль наполняет его ужасом и счастьем в равной степени. Не только потому, что он верит, что всегда будет любить только Джареда, но и потому, что уверен в том, что никто, кроме Джареда, не полюбит его. А это значит, что, потеряв Джареда, он останется в одиночестве на всю жизнь.

До знакомства с Джаредом примерно такого будущего он и ожидал. Даже принял его, хоть и неохотно. Но теперь…. Быть одному, без Джареда? Страшная мысль!

Передняя дверь захлопывается и так резко вырывает его из раздумий, что у него душа уходит в пятки.

\- Ч-чччерт, извини! - из прихожей кричит Джаред, – Дженсен, ты дома?

Дженсен думает о том, чтобы не отвечать. Выскользнуть наружу на задний двор и подождать там, пока не станет слишком темно, чтобы Джаред смог его найти. Он быстро вытирает глаза, но они сухие, хотя чувствуется жжение. В виске стучит. Может быть, если поторопиться, он успеет спрятаться в шкафу, прежде чем Джаред…

\- Вот ты где.

Джаред улыбается, но, должно быть, что-то в лице Дженсена настораживает его, потому что вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, обнять и поцеловать, он останавливается за пару футов:  
\- Эй, все нормально?

Дженсен колеблется. У него ощущение, что стоит ему открыть рот, и он скажет слишком много, а это ничем хорошим никогда не заканчивалось.

\- Да, - врет он, улыбается и добавляет:  
\- Я рад, что ты дома.

Вот. Утверждает очевидное. Нейротипики это любят.

Джаред смотрит на него как-то непонятно.

\- Что ж, а я рад быть дома, - говорит он. - Ты уверен, что ты в порядке?

Дженсен обшаривает мозг в поисках ответа, потому что простого «да» явно недостаточно.

\- Ты испугал меня, - наконец говорит он, потому что это правда. – Я задумался. - Тоже правда. - Ничего важного. - Неправда, но если он не поменяет интонацию, то Джаред заметит разницу.

И, конечно, Джаред улыбается и притягивает Дженсена для поцелуя:  
\- Прости, что напугал.

\- Все хорошо. – Дженсен сглатывает ком в горле. В глазах опять жжет, поэтому он прячет лицо в рубашке Джареда, сжимая ее в кулаках, чтобы Джаред не отстранился и не посмотрел на него. – Ты можешь пугать меня, сколько хочешь. Всегда. Я не возражаю. Я не возражаю. Я... – он прикусывает язык. Вжимается лицом в грудь Джареду. Хватит. Болтать.

На секунду повисает тишина.

\- Ладно, - наконец говорит Джаред. – Я все равно извиняюсь. Ветер захлопнул дверь. Знаю, ты не любишь громких звуков.  
\- Ничего. Я не возражаю, я не возражаю, я не…

Губы у Джареда теплые и мягкие, поцелуй нежен. Дженсен успевает пробормотать ему в губы еще пару раз, но потом язык Джареда оказывается у него во рту, затрудняя речь, и он забывает о том, что говорил.

Разве можно быть таким жестоким, собираться бросить человека и так целовать его? Неужели так можно?

Он не знает.

Они сидят на диване и смотрят какую-то мелодраму по кабельному. Сюжет не особо, но больше ничего нет, и в любом случае, им уже скоро ложиться.

Дженсен ерзает под боком у Джареда, нервно барабаня пальцами по коленке. Джаред пару раз спрашивал, не хочет ли он переключить на что-нибудь еще, но Дженсен качает головой, уверяя, что фильм нормальный, что ему интересно, что все нормально, нормально, норма – Черт! Хватит!

Он придвигается ближе и кладет голову Джареду на плечо. Берет ладонь Джареда и переплетает их пальцы. Улыбается в ответ на улыбку Джареда.

Он заносит в список все, что нравится или не нравится Джареду, а потом изо всех сил старается следовать перечню. Будит Джареда, заснувшего на диване, а не оставляет его там на ночь. (От этого у Джареда болит спина, и он становится раздражительным). Выпускает собак утром на двор, когда Джаред слишком устал. Делает минеты, если тот выглядит встревоженным или напряженным. (Вообще, секс сам по себе доставляет Джареду удовольствие, и так как сам Дженсен более чем счастлив его обеспечить, они много занимаются сексом). И все такое прочее. Держать Джареда за руку, целовать его, прижиматься к нему, кивать, когда он что-нибудь рассказывает, как будто это всегда интересно. Убедиться, что не говоришь ни о чем скучном (сложновыполнимо, потому что Дженсену по-прежнему интересно то, от чего скучает Джаред, а понять разницу почти невозможно. Так что он по большей части хранит молчание).

Это выматывает. Его дом всегда оставался тем местом, где он мог быть самим собой. Единственным местом, где ему не нужно было соответствовать чьим-то требованиям, где можно снизить контроль и расслабиться. Теперь… теперь он на грани, все время. Просчитывает каждое движение, обдумывает каждое слово, прежде чем осмелиться сказать что-то вслух, потом вечером анализирует все произошедшее за день и пытается понять, что и как делать завтра, чтобы было лучше. Но если этим он сделает Джареда счастливым, удержит его здесь, оно того стоит. Стоит всего.

Прошло уже три недели, и Джаред все еще здесь. Так что может быть… Может быть.

\- Я тебе не верю! – вопит своему бойфренду девушка на экране, достаточно громко, чтобы выдернуть Дженсена из размышлений. – Ты врешь! Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты правда меня любишь. Вот видишь, не можешь! Это все ложь, да? Все наши отношения – одна большая ложь.

Дженсен застывает. О.

\- Дженсен? Все нормально?

Дженсен кивает. Он чувствует дурноту.

\- Эй, - тихо говорит Джаред. – Посмотри на меня…

Дженсен втягивает воздух через нос, а в следующий момент уже вскакивает на ноги и бросается прочь из комнаты, торопясь наверх.

Так вот в чем дело, да? Вот поэтому-то Джаред так несчастлив. Потому что Дженсен не может посмотреть ему в глаза, когда говорит что-то?

\- Одна большая ложь, - шепчет Дженсен в смятении, падая на постель. – Наши отношения. Одна большая ложь.

Ему бы следовало знать. Слишком часто его задерживали на таможне из-за того, что, отвечая на вопросы служащих, он выглядит нечестным. Виноватым. Как будто он врет. С чего бы Джареду думать иначе?

Зрительный контакт очень важен, Дженсен знает это. И он может его имитировать, достаточно успешно, держась на небольшом расстоянии от человека и фокусируя взгляд в точке относительно близко к зрачку, например, между глаз или на лбу. Единственные, с кем он мог встретиться глазами – его родители и брат с сестрой. И теперь Джаред. Но только если он молчит.

Потому что в этом все и дело. Он совсем не может поддерживать зрительный контакт во время разговора. Это просто невозможно. Он не может сосредоточиться на двух вещах сразу.

\- Я никогда ничего не говорю, - повторяет он сам себе в сотый раз. – Это имел в виду Джаред? Что я ничего не говорю прямо. Ему. Глядя в глаза.

Доносится поскуливание Сэди - она лежит у его ног – и он от неожиданности слегка вздрагивает. Она, должно быть, последовала за ним, когда он поднимался, а он не заметил. Он опускается на корточки, берет голову Сэди в ладони. Смотрит ей в глаза. Она смотрит в ответ. Текут секунды. Целая минута.

\- Меня зовут Дженсен, - говорит он.

Его внимание переключается в момент, когда он начинает говорить, и он вздыхает. Ясно? Он просто не может. Даже с дурацкой собакой.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Он застывает. Медленно встает и поворачивается, встречая удивленный взгляд Джареда. Глубоко вздыхает.

\- Джаред…

Джаред поднимает брови:  
\- Да?

Дженсен сглатывает:  
\- Ничего.

\-------

\- Не знаешь, что с Дженсеном? - спрашивает Джаред, едва Данниль берет трубку.  
\- И тебе здравствуй, - укоризненно отвечает та. – Ты уже стал говорить как Дженсен, – она делает паузу. – Это вышло неправильно. Или правильно. Я не уверена.

\- Здравствуй, Данниль, как дела? – сдается Джаред. – Так что по поводу Дженсена?.. Он разговаривает с тобой?  
\- Да как всегда, ничего особенного. А что? Что-то не так?

Джаред сжимает пальцами переносицу:  
\- Я не уверен. Он кажется… странным. Эм… Более странным, чем обычно. Очень напряжен. Думаю, он что-то скрывает от меня. В чем-то он определенно говорит неправду.  
\- Дженсен? – она явно удивлена. – Он ненавидит врать. И совсем этого не умеет.  
\- Знаю, - Джаред в смятении. – Именно поэтому и знаю. Я просто волнуюсь. Он по-настоящему напряжен. Например, он повторяет по несколько раз…  
\- Свои собственные слова или твои? – перебивает Данниль.

Джаред задумывается:  
\- По большей части, свои собственные. – Дженсен повторяет за другими тоже, но как будто обдумывая. Собственные его повторы звучат по-другому. Более напряженно.

\- Палилалия, - задумчиво произносит она.

Господи, как можно запоминать такие слова?

\- Да, точно. И он всегда исчезает куда-то, и я не вижу его часами. И… - Джаред колеблется.  
\- Что?  
\- Он сдвинулся на сексе... Все время, – он чувствует, как краснеет. - Это слегка утомляет.

Данниль какое-то время молчит.  
\- Вы ссорились? – наконец спрашивает она.

\- Нет... не думаю.  
\- Может, он думает, что да. Он ненавидит разногласия. Это на него давит. Ты что-нибудь говорил или делал, что он мог неправильно понять?

Джаред мысленно окидывает взглядом предыдущие три недели. Ничего такого.

\- Или что-нибудь по работе. У вас было что-нибудь не по плану, что могло повлиять на него? Новичок в команде? Новый режиссер?  
\- Нет. У нас был Ким. Ты же знаешь, как Дженсен любит Кима. И Джим был замечательным. Дженсен даже сказал ему, что тот ему нравится, а он этого никому не говорит, - Джаред делает паузу. - Алона продолжает с ним заигрывать, но, честно говоря, по-моему, он не заметил.

\- Он замечает больше, чем тебе кажется, - напоминает Данниль. - Сам знаешь, в этой симпатичной головке происходит много такого, что он не показывает.

Джаред знает. Правда, знает. Просто не всегда помнит.

\-------

\- Алона симпатичная.

Дженсен смотрит на Джареда. Затем снова туда, где Алона оттачивает боевые навыки. Довольно слабые, надо сказать. Футболка все время задирается и открывает все больше спины и живота. Сегодня немного прохладно, и кожа у нее вся в мурашках.

Дженсен кивает, удивляясь, почему Джаред вдруг заговорил об этом. Может быть, он только сейчас заметил.

\- Милая. Дружелюбная.

Или, может быть, Алона заставила его заметить. Может, теперь она переключилась на Джареда. Тогда ее гей-радар серьезно сбоит.

\- Она часто с тобой разговаривает, - улыбается Джаред. – Похоже, вы хорошо ладите.

Дженсен смотрит на него, не уверенный в том, что происходит. Джаред же не возражает? Он разговаривает с другими людьми все время.  
\- И?

Джаред пожимает плечами, снова улыбается:  
\- По-моему, ты ей нравишься.

\- Ей хочется заняться со мной сексом, - уточняет Дженсен. – Она находит меня сексуально привлекательным. – Он снова окидывает взглядом Алону. Она смеется, ее глаза загораются, когда она ловит его взгляд. Она улыбается ему и машет. Дженсен машет в ответ. – Я очень сексапильный, – напоминает он.

\- Так и есть, - голос Джареда звучит чуть придушенно, но когда Дженсен смотрит на него, тот кивает, уголки плотно сжатых губ у него подрагивают.  
\- Как и ты, - напоминает Дженсен, на случай, если Джаред ревнует. – Вероятно, ей хочется заняться сексом и с тобой тоже. Особенно с тех пор, как я ей рассказал, какой у тебя большой пенис.

У Джареда перехватывает дыхание:  
\- Что? Дженсен, ты – что?  
\- Это была шутка, – объясняет Дженсен. Он улыбается, когда Джаред просто пялится на него. – Видишь, у меня есть чувство юмора.

Джаред смеется. Он чуть-чуть покраснел:  
\- Так что, тебе не мешают ее заигрывания?

Дженсен хмурится:  
\- Нет. Девушки все время ко мне липнут, я правда очень сексапильный. – Тут у него мелькает какая-то мысль, и он смотрит на Джареда. – А тебе не мешает?

Улыбка пропадает с лица Джареда:  
\- Что она к тебе пристает? Немножко. Да.

\- Почему? – Дженсен спрашивает, искренне не понимая. Разве он когда-нибудь давал Джареду повод подозревать его в измене? Он потерял интерес к другим мужчинам в ту же секунду, как понял, что влюблен в Джареда. Поэтому Джаред уходит? Потому что он думает, что Дженсен ему изменяет? С девушкой? Нет, Джаред не может быть настолько глупым. Или может?

Джаред молчит довольно долго.  
\- Потому, - наконец говорит он, - что она не должна этого делать. Если человек занят, к нему не пристают. Если у него уже кто-то есть, - поясняет он, когда Дженсен хмурит брови.

Дженсену, пожалуй, приятно это слышать. Не свободен. От Джареда.  
\- Она не знает, что я занят, - указывает он. Занят, но, возможно, его готовы освободить.  
\- О чем и речь, - Джаред вздыхает, когда Дженсен недоуменно смотрит на него. – Я говорю, что если бы ты был моей девушкой, все бы об этом знали.

Дженсен каменеет.  
\- Если бы я был твоей девушкой, - напряженно говорит он, - ты не был бы геем. Ты был бы гетеросексуалом. Мы бы оба были, только ты спал бы с женщинами, а я с мужчинами.

\- Я не имел в виду… - Джаред издает стон. – Я слишком устал для таких обсуждений. Ты меня уже совсем запутал.

\- Добро пожаловать в мой мир, - говорит ему Дженсен.

Джаред смеется.

У Дженсена сжимаются кулаки. В груди тяжесть. Ничего смешного тут нет. Он злится. Задет. И очень-очень напуган. Все его старания стать таким, каким Джаред хочет его видеть, не имеют никакого значения. Потому что он не может изменить реальность. Не может сделать Джареда не геем. Не может превратиться в женщину. Не может стать тем, чего, очевидно, хочет Джаред, – его девушкой.

Дженсен разворачивается и убегает, не слушая криков. Запирается в своем трейлере и не отвечает на стук Джареда. И на стук ассистента. И даже когда стучится Ким. Свет он погасил, а под столом уютно и спокойно.

\-------

Дженсен смотрит на темные улицы, проплывающие мимо. Время за полночь. В стекле отражаются руки Джареда на руле, костяшки пальцев блестят - такие они белые. Он даже не знал, что Джаред может так сильно расстроиться и разозлиться.

Дженсен прижимается щекой к холодному стеклу, ссутулив плечи, старается стать как можно меньше. На этом этапе свое поведение он не планировал. Он думал, что выскользнет из трейлера, когда все разойдутся по домам, и… То есть он не знал, куда пойдет, да теперь это и неважно, потому что Джаред не оставил ему выбора: как только он убедился, что Дженсен не поранился, просто приказал тащить свою задницу в машину, и они едут домой, сию секунду!

Сердитый Джаред пугает Дженсена до чертиков.

\- Ты перепугал меня до смерти! И всех остальных. Нельзя же просто... – Джаред глубоко вдыхает, затем выдыхает. Немного похоже на фырканье моржа. – Три часа! Ты себе представить не можешь, как я волновался!

Дженсен не согласен. Вообще-то он прекрасно себе это представляет. Крики Джареда снаружи, из-за закрытой двери, и после, когда дверь открывают, его дикие и отчаянные от страха глаза - все это дает примерное представление.

Джаред снова глубоко вздыхает. Качает головой. Продолжает он более спокойно, но голос все равно дрожит:  
\- Я знаю, что с тобою что-то происходит, Джен. Мне нужно, чтобы ты поговорил со мной. Я что-то не так сделал? Сказал не то? Я просто… Не знаю, что и думать... Ты должен мне помочь.

\- Когда ты съезжаешь? – спрашивает Дженсен. После нескольких часов молчания собственный голос кажется ему странным. Сиплым.  
\- Что?  
\- Когда ты уезжаешь? – повторяет Дженсен. – Я должен знать, чтобы приготовиться. Должно быть расписание. План. Я гораздо лучше действую по плану. Ты прекрасно это знаешь, так почему же думаешь, что можешь вывалить все на меня, когда захочешь? Я совсем не так действую. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу…  
\- Дженсен, Дженсен, притормози, - вклинивается Джаред. – Что… ? С чего ты решил, что я уезжаю?  
\- Не решил, - напряженно отвечает Дженсен. – Знаю. Я слышал тебя.  
\- Слышал? – повторяет Джаред. – Я никогда не говорил об отъезде.  
\- По телефону, - выплевывает Дженсен. Он начинает сердиться, несмотря на свой ужас. Почему Джаред отрицает то, что им обоим известно? – Ты сказал, что съезжаешь.

Джаред переводит взгляд с дороги на Дженсена. Похоже, он абсолютно сбит с толку.  
\- Дженсен, - говорит он медленно. – Я не уезжаю от тебя. Даю слово. Зачем мне тебя бросать?

Это не связано с девушками. Дженсен больше часа потратил на размышления и пришел к выводу, что Джареду слишком нравится член, чтобы отказаться от него в пользу вагинального секса. Даже если вагина гипотетически принадлежала бы Дженсену. Затем он провел еще час, пытаясь понять мотивы Джареда. Единственное, что пришло Дженсену в голову, что он – не тот, о ком стоит рассказывать людям. Он недостоин, чтобы его представляли как бойфренда. А ведь Джаред без проблем рассказывал всем про Сэнди. Хотя она даже не была его девушкой по-настоящему.

Что вернуло Дженсена к самому началу.

\- Я никогда ничего не говорю! Я никогда… - Дженсен втягивает воздух. – Только глупости. Да? Глупую, скучную… гребаную скучную хрень!  
\- Эй, она не глупая и не скучная, - быстро поправляет Джаред. – Мне нравится тебя слушать.  
\- Не успокаивай меня, - вопит Дженсен. – Я не ребенок! Нечего говорить со мной, как будто я тупица! Я не глупый! Я умнее тебя! Ты тупой, тупой... блядь!

Джаред передергивается. Сжимает губы в тоненькую линию.  
\- Да, я в курсе! – бросает он. – Это я тут туплю!.. Вот прямо сейчас. Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь!

Теперь и он кричит. Громко, так громко, что Дженсен не может этого вынести.

\- Я ничего не говорю! Ты так сказал. Я ничего не говорю. Я болтаю и болтаю, но я никогда ничего не говорю. Только глупости и всякую скучную фигню! - Он вжимает ладони в глазницы, плечи трясутся от плача. – Не хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Не хочу, чтобы ты бросил меня.

Он едва осознает, что машина останавливается, Джаред расстегивает ремень безопасности и обнимает его, перебирая волосы.

\- Шшшш, Дженсен… Пожалуйста, не надо. Я не хотел повышать голос. Я просто устал. И запутался. Я правда не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но, даю слово, я не уйду. Я не ухожу. Не собираюсь тебя бросить, ни за что.  
\- Ты… ты сказал, - всхлипывает Дженсен.  
\- Что бы ты ни услышал, клянусь тебе, я имел в виду совсем другое. Я люблю тебя и не хочу уйти. Никогда.

Дженсен закрывает уши руками и продолжает плакать.

\-------

Он просыпается посреди ночи. Он знает, что это ночь, потому что занавески не опущены, и видно луну. Со стороны Джареда, разливая мягкий желтый свет по комнате, горит ночник. Рядом в постели никого нет.

\- Эй.

Дженсен поворачивает голову. Джаред сидит в кресле и смотрит на него. Вид у него усталый и встревоженный.

\- Я в кровати, - Дженсен в замешательстве. Глаза жжет, и голова странно тяжелая.

Джаред кивает:  
\- Ты заснул в машине. Я тебя принес.  
\- Я слишком тяжелый.  
Джаред улыбается:  
\- Как видишь, нет.  
\- Ты много качался, - признает Дженсен. Ему нравятся мускулы Джареда. Такие твердые. – Почему ты не спишь?  
Улыбка Джареда пропадает:  
\- Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, - осторожно предлагает он.

И тут он все вспоминает. Ссора. Его слезы. Джаред его бросает.

Джаред уходит.

Джаред тут же оказывается рядом, отводит ладони Дженсена от лица:  
\- Эй, эй, шш-ш, успокойся.  
\- Ты уйдешь. Ты…  
\- Я тебя не брошу. Не брошу. Я люблю тебя.

Дженсен качает головой. Непонятно, чему верить. Он ведь слышал, как Джаред это говорил. Сам слышал! Если не хотел, то почему сказал?

\- Ладно, давай поговорим, - мягко говорит Джаред, – ты слушаешь?

Дженсен задерживает дыхание. Кивает.

\- Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя.

Дженсен снова кивает, смаргивает наворачивающиеся слезы. От этих слов только хуже!

\- Хорошо. Я люблю тебя, - подтверждает еще раз Джаред. – Почему я должен тебя бросить?  
\- Я никогда ничего не говорю, - шепчет Дженсен. Так больно в груди!  
\- Ты никогда ничего не говоришь? – повторяет Джаред, хмурясь. – О чем?  
\- Не знаю. Ты так сказал. Я никогда ничего не говорю. И... и ты сказал, что хочешь съехать. Съехать!

Джаред смотрит на него, между бровей у него морщинка – точно такая же появляется, когда он изображает глубокие размышления Сэма. Затем он моргает, глаза его расширяются:  
\- Дженсен, я говорил с Сэнди? По телефону?

Дженсен кивает.

Джаред выпрямляется:  
\- Дженсен… Боже мой! Это же было месяц назад! Ты переживал все это время?

Дженсен снова кивает. Это единственное, на что он сейчас способен.  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал? Господи…  
\- Ты уже знал, - напоминает ему Дженсен дрожащим голосом. – Это же твои слова!

Джаред смотрит на него:  
\- Иногда я действительно жалею, что не могу заглянуть тебе в голову. Дженсен, я… Я не… Боже, прости. – Он трет лицо рукой. – Ты прав. Я тупица. Я жалуюсь, что ты ничем не делишься, а сам... – качает головой. – Я должен был поговорить об этом с тобой. Не с Сэнди. С тобой. Прости.

Дженсен не знает, что сказать, и просто молчит.

Джаред вздыхает:  
\- Кое-что задело меня, и я принял это ближе к сердцу, чем следовало бы. Все быстро прошло, и сейчас уже не имеет значения, но… но мне надо было тебе рассказать. Извини.

\- Рассказать мне что? – уточняет Дженсен взволнованно, потому что иначе, похоже, в ближайшее время толку от Джареда не будет.

Джаред прикусывает губу. Он колеблется, потом глубоко вздыхает, глаза устремлены на Дженсена. – Ты никогда не говорил, что любишь меня.

Дженсен ошарашенно моргает. Как это? Неправда!

\- Я знаю, что ты меня любишь. Знаю. Просто… Иногда мне хочется услышать это от тебя, вот и все.  
\- Я говорил, – протестует Дженсен, – я сказал тебе еще тогда, в первый раз, когда у нас был секс. Ты сказал, что любишь меня, и я ответил, что чувствую то же самое. Ты забыл?

Джаред улыбается. Сейчас он выглядит гораздо свободнее. Не так, как будто вот-вот заплачет. И хорошо, потому что Дженсен не представляет, что ему делать, если бы Джаред вдруг заплакал. Вряд ли бы тот поместился в шкафу.

\- Я не забыл. Я просто… – Джаред обрывает себя, - ладно. Помнишь, когда мы смотрели «Привидение», потому что ты не знал, что Дин имел в виду под «вести себя, как Суэйзи»? Помнишь, как Суэйзи... Я имею в виду, Сэм, его персонаж, всегда говорил “Ditto”, помнишь? Каждый раз, когда его жена говорила, что любит его, он отвечал “Ditto”.

Дженсен кивает:  
\- Это значит «аналогично» или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Да. Правильно. В этом все и дело. Даже если он подразумевал «аналогично», это не приносило ей радости, потому что это не то же самое, что «люблю тебя».

Дженсен хмурится:  
\- Ты только что сказал, что это то же самое.

\- Да, но… Видишь ли, «люблю тебя» - это очень сильные слова. Они несут гораздо больший эмоциональный заряд, чем любые другие, заменяющие их. Поэтому, когда любишь кого-нибудь, хочется не просто сказать ему об этом, хочется слышать в ответ, что тебя любят. Постоянно. Не потому, что ты думаешь, что человек забыл, а потому… Я не могу объяснить это. Это просто очень важно, – Джаред прикусывает губу. – Вот и у нас типа такого. Я сказал тебе, что люблю тебя, и ты сказал, что чувствуешь то же самое. Ты никогда не говорил именно «Люблю тебя». И сколько бы я ни повторял, ты никогда не отвечал. И… от этого немножко больно. Хотя я знаю, что ты меня любишь. Но я никогда не думал бросать тебя из-за этого, - быстро добавляет он. - Это имеет значение, но не до такой степени.

\- Нет, собирался. Ты сказал - съехать, - спорит Дженсен. – “Остается съехать” - твои слова.

Джаред улыбается:  
\- Да. Уже съехал. С катушек. От любви к тебе. Совершенно, отчаянно, безвозвратно схожу по тебе с ума.

Дженсен моргает:  
\- О! – он бы в жизни не подумал о таком значении. С чего бы любовь означала «съехать»? Бессмыслица.

\- Вот именно, «о!», – смеется Джаред, – кажется, нам обоим нужно использовать более ясные формулировки. Беседы помогают. Друг с другом, не с посторонними, - добавляет он с улыбкой.

Дженсен прикусывает губу. Глубоко вздыхает:  
\- Я не могу говорить и одновременно смотреть тебе в глаза.

\- Ладно, - Джаред все еще улыбается.

Дженсен качает головой:  
\- Нет. Когда говоришь с человеком о чем-то важном, надо смотреть ему в глаза. Или он подумает, что ты врешь.

\- А-аа! – Джаред хмурит брови и становится задумчивым, - так вот почему…

\- Нет. Я просто… Ты должен знать, что я не вру. Даже когда не смотрю в глаза.  
\- Хорошо.  
Дженсен прикусывает губу. Закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает, открывает и смотрит в глаза Джареду:  
\- Я люблю тебя.

Размытое лицо Джареда расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя.

Затем его руки оказываются в волосах у Дженсена, и они целуются так, словно одни в целом мире. Как будто Джаред не бросает его и никогда не бросит.

\-------

Я не люблю обниматься, - позже признается Дженсен.

Джаред улыбается ему:  
\- Я знаю. Ты делаешь это только для меня. Спасибо. – Он отнимает руку от шеи Дженсена и отодвигается, позволяя лечь на подушку. – Но ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не обязательно делать то, что не нравится?

\- Если бы я никогда не делал того, что мне не нравится, я бы перестал нравиться тебе, - замечает Дженсен.

Джаред приподнимается на локте и смотрит на него:  
\- Не может быть! Ты правда так считаешь?

\- Да. Отношения – это компромиссы. Уступки. Подлаживание под нужды партнера, - цитирует Дженсен.

Джаред кивает:  
\- Да, все так. Но… в отношениях нас двое.

Дженсен смотрит непонимающе.

\- Если ты делаешь что-то, только чтобы порадовать меня, то и мне надо делать то же самое, – объясняет Джаред.  
\- Ты делаешь. Ты же здесь, - напоминает ему Дженсен.

Джаред невесело улыбается.  
\- Больше, чем просто находиться рядом с тобой. Скажи мне, что я могу сделать. Или что бы ты не стал делать. Типа объятий, – предлагает он, видя сомнения Дженсена. – Объятия – это здорово, но я прекрасно могу обойтись и без них, если тебе некомфортно.

\- Мы можем иногда обниматься, - разрешает Дженсен, – только не очень долго.

Джаред кивает:  
\- Хорошо. Было бы здорово. Что еще? Скажи мне. Все что угодно, - настаивает он.

Дженсен закусывает губу:  
\- Я не люблю, когда ты не бреешься, - наконец признается он.

Джаред выглядит удивленным, но кивает:  
\- Хорошо, буду бриться. Что еще? Скажи, я хочу знать.

Дженсен втягивает воздух:  
\- Ты читаешь через мое плечо. Ты обнимаешь меня сзади без предупреждения. Иногда ты не чистишь зубы после секса. Ты дотрагиваешься до меня голыми ногами, когда мы на диване…

Он говорит и говорит. Через некоторое время Джаред берет тетрадь и начинает записывать. Он не смеется и не сердится, и когда перечисление заканчивается, наступает очередь Джареда. Хотя большая часть того, о чем он упоминает, для Дженсена не имеет смысла, он прилежно все записывает, как только что сделал Джаред.

А после они спускаются вниз и вешают оба списка рядом на холодильник; Джаред разогревает вчерашнюю пиццу, и, хотя сегодня не вечер пиццы, Дженсен съедает ее без возражений, потому что они пропустили ужин, а после слез он всегда голоден.

Затем они снова поднимаются наверх, и Джаред чистит зубы и даже принимает душ, прежде чем присоединиться к Дженсену в постели. Они целуются на ночь, улыбаются друг другу и залезают под одеяла, ложась в десятке дюймов друг от друга. Дженсен закрывает глаза, в первый раз за многие недели не чувствуя, что задыхается. Через несколько минут он засыпает.

Джаред и сам уже почти дремлет, когда Дженсен переворачивается, кладет голову ему на подушку, а руку – на грудь. Джаред сдерживает дыхание. Дженсен что-то бормочет во сне и подвигается ближе, прижимаясь вплотную, будто они кусочки одного пазла, и через некоторое время расслабляется, приоткрывая рот и чуть похрапывая.

Джаред улыбается. Почти час он лежит без сна, наслаждаясь теплом ладони Дженсена на своем сердце.


End file.
